Blizzard and my brother-in-law Rocky
story It was a beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay Rocky had asked the past in the tundra to marry her and she had said yes put Rocky Blizzard's brother-in-law is very suspicious and does not want to hurt his little sister Tundra. The tundra was at its former owners' to prepare and rest a little far from each other. Rocky decided to pick him up from his owners, so he arrived at the tundra and sauna, the owners' house at the door but he saw his brother-in-law Blizzard if he said so. Blizzard: What do you want, Rocky. I'm here to pick up your sister. Blizzard: hahahahahahaha you make me laugh, she's not good enough for you rocky: but I love her with all my heart. Blizzard: Forget my sister It has been a few days since Rocky went to visit the tundra and Blizarre talked to him. during that little blizzard period by agreeing to have Rocky as a brother-in-law. So Rocky came back for the tundra for their wedding, he didn't expect the blizzard to welcome him like that. Blizzard didn't say anything, he just sang. At first, no one could touch my sister, you know Even with a bouquet of flowers You’re damn right you're sweating Because one of our cousins just touched down Congratulations, you’ve made a lifelong commitment, you said “yes” without hesitation I understand you, my sister is beautiful and intelligent When I see your mocassins, it’s hard for me to understand her Come with me, I’m going to introduce you to my crew, let’s have a toast You have to relax, we have so many things to say to each other I hope you’re really tidy She’s told us a lot about you, she told us you’re the one If you screw up, there’s no option, we’ll have to throw you off a bridge Be gentle with my sister, marriage, it’s not water By coming into her life, you’ve come into ours Pre-refrain Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, pay attention to her Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, as long you love her, we love you Refrain Welcome Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah As long as you love her, we love you 2 At first, no one could touch my sister, you know where you can get a flower You’re lucky that mother likes you very much but you’re dead if it gets to the point of divorce I inquired about you, Mr Ideal Son-In-Law, I’ve got some little cases So, the choice is yours, if you don’t want me to talk, we’ll have to negotiate I know you like me, the best way to fit in, is to be yourself You came into the family like a sunbeam You don’t have to be angry with us if sometimes, we're protective of each other Bridge And I must say that I’d like to see the blend of you two But don’t touch, she doesn’t belong to you yet, wait a little while Pre-refrain Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, pay attention to her Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, as long you love her, we love you Refrain Welcome Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah As long as you love her, we love you Bridge Pre-refrain Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, pay attention to her Welcome my brother, but attention all the same Welcome my brother, as long you love her, we love you Refrain Welcome Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah Welcome Yeah, yeah As long as you love her, we love you, welcome the wedding ends very well rocky and Blizzard, have become the best brother-in-law in the world and tundra has become the happiest woman in the world. the end Category:Blizzard Category:Tundra Category:Rocky Category:Song article Category:Love